


Lazy Mornings

by bklvr93



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-07-22 02:07:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7415083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bklvr93/pseuds/bklvr93
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What a wonderful way to wake up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lazy Mornings

The morning rays shine through the window and I find myself nestled in the warmth of her breast. She exaggerates her breathing just a little so I can feel every beautiful rise and fall. She is running her fingers through my hair, caressing my ears, down my neck and across my back, and I can’t help but press the pads of my fingers and the tips of my nails into her shoulders. It feels so good. I rub my cheek against hers a couple of times and kiss her temple, just to let her know how much I love what she is doing, every once in a while I catch myself making little mewling noises.  
A morning like this is rare for me. I don’t like to be touched without my initiating it. But when I do, especially with her, my mornings become the best part of the day and I can’t help but love the woman beneath me, even if she is human…. I mean, how can a cat like me resist a wonderful morning petting?


End file.
